Last Semester
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Sonny Munroe is a teacher who got caught having a relationship with a student, Alex Russo, last semester . So, before anything bad happened Sonny ran away from the situation . Now, this semester they meet up again and Sonny becomes furious . Teacher/Student . -Demena/Lovez/Delena/Semi/ ect.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters blah blah blah . I own the story only . I hope you enjoy !**

I walked into my classroom sighing as I set my things on my desk. I was a little late and missed my Teacher meeting, but oh well. The bell was about to ring to send in my students for first block. It was the first day of a new semester and I was nervous as hell.

I have been a teacher before, last semester I was in LA teaching at a school called Maples. I moved here to Texas because of what had happen there... I got caught having a relationship with one of my students… I know how bad that sounds, but if you knew her you'd instantly fall in love. She and I were in love. Before they could do anything like arrest me, I ran away.

The bell rang making my students pile into the classroom. This ought to be fun… These seniors look snobby. I watched them take their seats and gave them a welcoming smile. My smile slowly dropped when I saw a student walk up to me with a bright, huge smile curved on her lips. It reached her eyes… "Holy shit." I whispered to myself. She walked straight up, a phone in her hand, her arms reaching out for a huge as she continued to walk, once she was in front of me, I took the phone and put it in my pocket. I then formed a glare and a stern look. "You know the rules Miss. Russo, in the class, now."

Alex's smile had fallen instantly, along with her arms, hurt washed her face. I felt my heart drop, but I tried to keep my look of aggravation. "Sonny…" She whispered.

"It's Miss. Munroe. I'll talk to you after class; get in the room like I said." I said quite upset with her.

"I can't believe this." She murmured and put her head down, walking into the class. Alex walked to the back of the class and sat down in the last desk.

I sighed and shook my head walking into the classroom and shutting the door. "Ok class, let's start shall we? Welcome to English Four first off! I'm Miss. Munroe, I hope you enjoy this class, I'm very chill. Hopefully you are the same and we can all get along. So throughout today we will be talking a little about me, how the class will work, and then I'll ask a little about each one of you." I glanced at Alex and saw her shake her head with a small grin looking away. Probably because last time she was in my class, back in LA, I started the day saying that and when I landed on her to tell me about herself, she pulled a pick up line at me... That's when everything started.

The first thing I did was go over some basic rules for my class, I had taken a few peeks at Alex while saying them, making it looks casual, but she wasn't. She was mouthing my rules, already knowing them. How could she be so stupid to do that? She's totally making it look like she knows me. Alex, why are you so stubborn? She should know from last time she cannot do this.

She's so stubborn that every day before school started, last semester, she walked into my class needing and begging for a good morning kiss. That's how we got caught… She managed for the whole semester not to get caught doing that, but one day we got caught by another teacher.

The second thing we did was a small PowerPoint about me. Now, that sounds very self-centered, but all the teachers are required to do it. The PowerPoint basically said that I am single, with no kids, my full name, my age, how many places I lived, and what I like to do. It was very boring.

Last thing we did was call on everyone to ask about them, they had to list three things about them and their name along with their age. We were still on the last thing and it was Alex's turn next. "And for you, what's your name again?" I questioned and raised an eyebrow to play it off.

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up with her arms crossed. Her eyes fixed on mine as she spoke, "Alex Russo." She stated.

"Right, the girl I stopped in the hall for having your phone out." I nodded. She gave me a look saying 'don't push it'. I just smirked and sat on my desk nodding to her. "Continue."

"I am seventeen, about to be eighteen, I love art," She smiled and tilted her head knowing I what I was thinking when she said that.

Last semester Alex had come over after school and she brought her sketch book with her. She knew I would be busy doing school work so she brought something to keep her occupied. While I was grading paper I didn't know she was using me for inspiration. She had drawn me with my glasses on doing work, but only in a blanket. It was an amazing piece of art. She is great at drawing.

I sighed and looked at my feet before looking back up. "Two other things, Miss. Russo."

Alex looked down at her backpack; I knew she was hurting as well, "I love music and writing." She said and sat back down not making eye contact.

Sitting down on my desk chair I looked up at the class and bit my lip thinking of something to do. "Chat quietly and do whatever, it's your first day, I have nothing planned." I grinned and opened my laptop. My background on it made me zone out remembering when the picture was taken. It was a picture of me and Alex at the aquarium… Our second date and it will always be my favorite. I felt someone looking at me and looked up at, of course, Alex. I shut my laptop giving myself a mental note to change it before a student sees, or a teacher. "May I help you Alex?" I asked.

"I want my phone back." She stated with no emotion.

I chuckled dryly. "I'm sorry, school rules to not have them out, consequences suck, I know." I looked down at my papers and flipped through them searching for my first lesson.

The bell rang and Alex didn't move from my desk. "Sonny." She whispered. I snapped my eyes to her and stood up slowly.

"Alex, its Miss. Munroe, do you hear me?" I stated sternly. The students walked out and Alex went over and shut the door. "No. Open it." I panic. Why is the girl being so difficult?

"Sonny, I know you still care, I know you love me, stop being like this! I came all this way to live with my aunt, just for you." She started tearing up.

"Alex, I'm acting like your teacher, it's my job. We can't do this, you know that. We got caught last time, you know this." I whisper more softly. Alex wiped her eyes and looked away. "When's your lunch shift? Come in and we can talk ok? Say you have to get some papers." I scribble a note down for an excuse for class and look at her, lifting her chin. "Stop tearing up," I whisper and then hand her the note walking over and opening the door.

She mouthed and 'I love you' before walking out. I just nod and walk out also. "Come in." I say to my students and Alex turns to them.

"Watch it, she's a bitch." Alex rolled her eyes at them and glared at me. Nice save Russo. They all walked in and eyed and she faced me smiling before walking to class.

**Please review ! 10 reviews=New Chapter !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because you guys are amazing, here, an update . (;**

The day went on and on. I've been in my class going through the basic first day things with my students, they seemed alright for seniors; they don't look like too much trouble.

All I've had on my mind was Alex though. If I could I'd slow down time. I didn't want to talk to her. I couldn't believe she is here. I mean damn; I love her, I do, but this is way too risky. What she did was sweet though. Coming all this way… for us. I smiled thinking about it and looked at the time. Six minutes till lunch and my break.

"Start packing up." I said to them. The kids started talking to each other, and two of them got up to put on their backpacks before looking at me.

"You look good Miss. Munroe, why are you single?" One of them said. I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"Sit down or when the bell rings you'll be the last to leave." I told the boy who spoke to me. The bell rang and I said my goodbyes to them.

Most left when the bell rang, but the boy who told me I looked good stayed. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked getting up. "I'm playing with you Miss." He smiled and left. I chuckled and saw Alex walk in looking at him then to me with a confused expression.

"What was that all about?" She frowned.

I sighed and went to my desk. "It's one of my students. She the door and take a seat." I pointed to the door then to the desk.

Alex shut the door and sat on my desk rather than the desk my students sit in. I rolled my eyes at sat up straight. "Tell me what's on your mind. What's going on? Why are you here? Just say what you need to." I said softly, looking up at her.

She is so beautiful; she had that dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders perfectly. Her skin was that amazing tan that suits her well. Her body figure was so sexy. Don't forget about her gorgeous face though, her little nose, her amazing smile that reached her eyes when she was really excited or happy, her chin and jaw line, I can go on talking about every little thing about her, but she started talking so I suppose I should be listening.

"I came because I love you and needed to get away from my father." She whispered looking down at her hands. Alex's father was the worst parent I've ever met. When she was little her father kept her locked up under the house in a barbwire fence. She never had a mother in her life; she died when Alex's was born. When she got bigger her father let her out and raped her constantly. I think Alex learned to not go home when he it was late and he was drunk. She realized she could stick up for herself. He's a big druggy and alcoholic.

I nodded and rested my hands on her knees. "Good, you needed to get out of there." I grinned slightly and bit the inside of my cheek.

"I know… Look, Sonny, I love you, ok?" And if you don't want this anymore then fine. Just know I'll never forget what we had and I'm always here. I'll always love you." Alex looked at me with hurt in her eyes then got up. "See you tomorrow Miss. Munroe." And with that, she walked out my classroom door.

I wish I had stopped her from leaving, but then again I'm glad I didn't. I can't put myself and her in a situation like that right now. I'm not ready to spoil everything and get caught, having to go to prison. Then I can never see her again and she'd be in a living hell.

One week later I was at home doing a lesson plan when I heard thunder. That reminded me of Alex, she's terrified of storms. I've been thinking of her all week. Seeing her in class was a pain. She doesn't even try to make eye contact with me anymore and she's failing miserably. I sigh and get up packing my things in a backpack. I grab my keys and walk out the door getting in my car.

Soon I get to my destination and look at the time, 1O:32 p.m. I bite my lip and look up at the house. It was small, but looked decent. I walked up to the door then stop myself from knocking on it not wanting her aunt to answer, who knows what she'd think. Seeing a light come on I back away and peek in the window. I smile seeing Alex in her little boxers with a t-shirt on, then walk up knocking on the door again before looking in the window, she didn't bother looking at the window, she couldn't see my anyways, I was in a bush almost. She froze and stared at the door before reaching over and grabbing a bat from behind the stairs. Her aunt must be really cautious if she has a bat. Thunder crashed and Alex jumped up walking to the door scared to death. Did I mention I'm soaking wet and freezing? C'mon Alex. I smirked and crossed my arms hearing the door unlock.

Alex opens it and then pulls her hand back about to swing, my eyes widen and I quickly grab her wrist. She freezes and then drops the bat on the carpet, thank God for carpet; I didn't want to wake her aunt if she was sleeping. She looks at me confused for a moment before wrapping her arms around me quickly. Alex pulls away just as quick though noticing I'm soaked. "Sonny! Get in here!" She yells in a whisper. "You're going to catch a cold! You're soaked, dammit." She flips out, getting mad and tugs me in the house, shutting the door. I smile because she's so protective and cares majorly about my heath. "Damn, babe, come on, let's gets you some warm clothes and gets you dried off."

This causes me to chuckle and I stop her. "I love you." I whisper and pull her into a hug, holding her tightly.

She rubs my back and pushes me away nodding. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're getting me wet, c'mon." She smirks and punches my arm when I laugh.

**1O reviews = New chapter . Being serious this time . :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you realize how risky this is? What if my aunt catches you here?" Alex whispered as we walked into the bathroom. She shut the door slowly so it didn't make a loud noise. I smiled at her and walked over to her, only for her to jump at the sound of thunder.

I wrapped my arms around her and ran my fingers in her hair. "Sh. I got you. Don't worry about me getting caught. I put myself here. You're starting to sound like me." I chuckled.

She smiled and pushed me away then started to take my shirt off. I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed. "Oh stop." She whispered. "Okay, now stay here. Don't leave this room, let me go upstairs and get you something to wear." I nodded as she unbuttoned my jeans and them down. Alex then got up and left. I sighed and looked into the mirror seeing my wet hair.

After she got me some clothes, we went to her room. I was now on her bed with my work next to me. "What are you doing here anyways?" She asked walking over sitting on my lap.

"I came to protect you." I said calmly and wrapped my arms around her. "From the storm, and I missed you." I sigh and kiss her shoulder.

She faces me and smiles. "You mean, you're ready?" She bites her lip. I just kiss her ear and pat her thigh. "I know, I know, your lesson plans." Alex grins.

"Sorry babe, you know the rules." I smile as she gets behind me and starts playing with my hair. "Ya'know if you want you can start looking at new jobs for me." I grin. She stops and looks at me.

"What? Sonny, you love your job." She states. I just smile at her and lean over peeking her lips. She rolls her eyes and wraps her legs around me, reaching over and grabbing her camera. Alex is in love with her camera. She told me that she wants to be a photographer one day.

I bent down and wrote some more on my lesson plans. I then heard Alex whisper my name and looked up seeing the camera in front of me. I stuck my tongue out and she laughed. I noticed she is taking a video not a picture and I took the camera and faced it to her mirror, zooming in on her more than me.

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my head. "Come to bed. You have all tomorrow to do this. It's Friday." She whined. I faced the camera to her and smiled stopping the video.

"What about your aunt? I can't." I whispered and gathered my things, putting it in my school bag.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." She murmured. I knew it was very risky, but I'm done hiding at the moment, I love Alex.

I sigh and look at her. "Okay," I grin and lay down pulling her on top of me. We kissed for a while and laughed. It was good to have my Lex back, she makes me so happy.

Alex's POV

I felt someone shaking me lightly in the morning and groaned turning on my side, wrapping my arm around Sonny. I buried my face into her neck then heard my name. "Alex, wake up." My aunt said sternly. My eyes snapped open and I looked over at my aunt before turning to face Sonny. I started biting my and slid away from her a little.

"I can explain. Just don't wake her, please." I whispered getting up and leading her out of the room.

"What's going on? Who is that? She looks way older than you Alex. Is she a hooker? Honey I know you're getting to that age, but this is unacceptable." She rubbed her temples and sat on the couch.

"What?" I shook my head and sighed. "Her names Sonny and she's only 21." I crawled over to her resting my head on her shoulder. "Don't be mad, okay? I've been dating her since last year. She's my teacher, Aunt Marie." I whispered and grabbed her hand.

She stayed quiet and then pulled her hand away gently. "I want to speak with her." She said softly.

I got up and looked at her with tears in my eyes. "I love her." With that I left and went to my room. I crawled on the bed and straddled Sonny looking at my camera. I smiled and turned it on filming her. I wanted to make every moment count, just in case things go wrong. I love Sonny, so much. I will never have a relationship as good as this. "Sonny," I coo, watching her move a little and make a small noise. "Sonny, wakey wakey."

"Lexi, noo." She whined and peeked up at me.

I smiled and sat the camera down. "You have to. My aunt wanted to speak to you."

Her eyes widened and she sat up. "Why?" She panicked and got up putting my robe on. "Geez, Lex, way to wake your girlfriend up. Ya'know most girlfriends would wake their partner up with good sex or waffles."

I gave her a look at that. "Calm down babe. She's nice, don't worry." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her chin. "Come on." I whisper and locked our fingers leading her into the living room.

My aunt was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Good morning. Take a seat." I bit my lip and sat in a chair pulling Sonny down to sit on my lap. Sonny looked at me as if what I was doing was wrong. I didn't care though; I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked over at Aunt Marie.

"Go ahead, make yourself comfortable, Sonny." My aunt told her seriously. Sonny sighed and leaded against me.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I know it's wrong to be with Alex and come into your house without you knowing, but Alex means the world to me and I couldn't help myself." Sonny admitted and then sat up. "I'm so sorry, I'll do anything you want, but please don't tell anyone." I rubbed Sonny's back and kissed her shoulder. I then whispered for her to calm down.

My aunt smiled slightly and got up. "Yes, calm down dear." She chuckled. "Everything's going to be fine."

After an hour or so of talking with my aunt, Sonny was taking a shower and I was showing my aunt the pictures and videos of me and Sonny. "She's so cute in this one." I spoke and my aunt smiled and rubbed my arm.

"You guys are adorable."

"I know." I smirked. "I need to get looking for another job for Sonny soon though. Her work is messing up everything between us and it's too much pressure on her." I sighed.

"If she wants a new job then I'll help." She grinned. "I think it would be good for you guys also."

I thanked her and kissed her cheek before walking to my room. I saw Sonny in a towel and smirked shutting my door. "Need some clothes?"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Please."


End file.
